


Appreciation

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: NSFW Drabble Meme Challenge [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, F/M, Lingerie, Mirrors, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal helps Tink feel beautiful again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : So, Maddie and I share this happy head canon that Neal and Tinker Bell found their happily ever after with each other, got married, and had twin baby girls. This takes place after they were born.
> 
> A reference for Tink’s lingerie (http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9f/4e/d0/9f4ed08b95de428e038ac376e4568cdd.jpg) (although I am not keen on the shoes and think she’s wearing something lower, that would make her look a bit more frumpy) and the gif set that inspired this (http://clarabellecow.tumblr.com/post/128369482437).
> 
>  **Beta** : MaddieBonanaFana

The final slap was delivered with a deafening smack, but Tink didn’t let out a sound, not even a gasp.

Neal brushed her blonde hair away from her face.

“So quiet,” he said. “Am I losing my touch?”

His hand covered one of her buttocks, testing the heat he had left behind.

“Usually by this time I have you squirming and yelping, but tonight I haven’t got a peep out of you.”

She tried to tease him with a mild, “Well, maybe you’re not trying hard enough,” but her heart wasn’t into it.

“Nah, it can’t be it,” he said, squeezing the fresh bruises on her ass until she let out a little whining sound. “You can do better than that.”

“Maybe you should give me ten more, just for good measure,” she tried, desperate to delay what was sure to come next.

“I should,” Neal agreed, lifting a threatening hand, as if ready to make good on his promise. “ _Or_ , I could do  _this_.” And dived forward, pulling his tiny little wife up, so that his teeth could sink into the flesh of her ass.

Tink immediately let out a scream, out of shock, flailing her arms as Neal effortlessly lifted her into the air.

“ _Hey_!  _Hey_!  _Hey_!  _What the hell_?!” she shouted, his teeth finding another part of her skin to leave a mark. “ _Put me down_!”

“Never!” he said, emerging for air. “No one calls my wife ugly and goes unpunished, especially not herself.” And bit down again. And again. And again.

Tink squirmed and kicked, feeling his teeth on her already flaming skin, igniting bruises that, not a minute ago, she had easily ignored.

“ _Ow ow ow ow ow_!  _Point taken_!” Another bite. “ _I said point taken_!”

“Good!” Neal said, dropping her back on his lap so Tink could catch her breath. Her fingers automatically traced the mark of his teeth, indented on her backside. “Now, that was much better, wasn’t it? I do love the sound of your voice when you’re pleading.”

“Pleading? That wasn’t pleading,” Tink replied, prideful.

“Wasn’t it? Should I do it again, then?”

Tink yelped and turned around to fight his hands, even though Neal wasn’t really making an effort to grab her again. He still managed to pull her close and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“How do you feel, honey?” he asked.

“Burning,” she answered. “But in a good way.”

“Still up for what’s next?”

Tink chewed on her lip, undecided. She answered, “I suppose.”

Neal gave her another kiss and told her to get up. Tink stood in high heels, still too small by her husband’s side as he took her by the hand and guided her to the three-sided mirror he had just bought to adorn their bedroom, and that she had learned to hate so fiercely during pregnancy. Even as he positioned her right in the middle of it and pulled her hair into a bun, she had her eyes stubbornly closed.

“Now open your eyes, honey. See how beautiful you are.”

She was fearful, because that mirror had become her worst enemy during the last year, pointing out every despicable change in her body. But she still did as she was told.

There was the initial wave of unpleasant thoughts as she saw first everything she deemed wrong with herself, from her weight to the stretch marks to the new heaviness of her hips. As a fairy, she was used to being graceful and slim, but those days, it seemed, were now behind her.

“I don’t think this is very helpful,” she said, already sounding lachrymose.

“Show me your wings,” Neal said, from behind her, his eyes looking as if he was feasting on her image.

Tink found him in the mirror and frowned. Neal opposed magic as a principle. As a rule, they had agreed to keep it out of the house. But he nodded at her now, so she rolled her shoulders and allowed a beautiful pair of green wings to appear. She did love her wings. No matter what, they always remained the same, vivacious and beautiful.

Neal had chosen a simple looking ensemble for this little exercise. Green, of course, because according to him, that was her color. Her bra was simple, covering most of her skin, her small breasts just enough to fill its cups; her panties were trimmed with black lace, their size maybe a little more conservative than what she’d worn when they first started dating, but that complimented her small frame quite well. A very discreet garter belt kept her black stockings up.

Tentatively, Tink turned around, keeping her eyes on her wings. Underneath its light, her new curves didn’t look  _all that bad_. And there was something quite beautiful about the red of her cheeks and the marks left behind by Neal’s teeth, still fresh and sensitive and contrasting quite nicely with the color of her panties and the brightness of her wings.

“See?” Neal said, watching his wife turn around, one hand fondly stroking one wing. “You’re still gorgeous.”

“Well…” Tink considered, eyes constantly going back to her backside to appreciate the teeth marks and the color the spanking had left behind. “I’m not…  _that_  ugly.”

Neal gave her ass another slap. Tink recoiled, but was smiling when she turned to face him.

“None of that, you are  _gorgeous_. Any sane person can see that. You have…” he came closer and wrapped his arms around her, “the most beautiful breasts. The most delicate wings. And the  _juiciest_  ass.”

His hands took a hold of her buttocks again, squeezing harder than before. She jolted, but held on to him and laughed.

“I could devour all of you,” he rasped inside her ear.

Tink hummed with pleasure and nibbled at his neck.

“Yes?” she said. “Should I leave the wings on?”


End file.
